


Vowing Visions

by Arniss Akared (Dwinarnith)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Humanstuck, Life Changes, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwinarnith/pseuds/Arniss%20Akared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux and Aradia are getting married. While saying their vows, they both share a psychic moment where they briefly experience each promise they make to each other. But, they're in it together till death do they part. </p><p>This is Humanstuck. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vowing Visions

**Author's Note:**

> I will always have a soft spot for Solradia. I love them both so much. 
> 
> I thought about killing them in the death do us part section but I can't decide if it would help or hurt the work. Should I? I'd like to think they died old and happy in each other's arms. 
> 
> But nevertheless,
> 
> Please enjoy reading!

Aradia looked into Sollux's shining eyes, glazed over with wonder. He took her outstretched hands in his. She took a steadying breath. 

"I Aradia take you Sollux to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward…”

She felt like crying she was so happy. Sollux bit his lower lip and despite herself she giggled. She wanted to kiss him already too. She settled for watching his lips part as he spoke his own vows. 

“And I tholluxth take you Aradia to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from thith day forward…”

Aradia and Sollux gasped in unison. Their future lives flashed before them in unbidden psychic premonition. They tightened their hands, gripping each other for fear of flying away as they watched their married selves live up to every promise. 

 

For better:

She smiled around the corner of the bathroom door at the husband cozy on their bed. She squealed with excitement, drawing his attention. She was so excited to tell him the good news! Aradia was hoping for a boy. She bounced over from the doorway to the white lacy bed, the pink stick in her hand. She presented it to the love of her life. He looked at it with wide eyes and wider smile. She couldn’t contain her excitement. She pulled up her shirt to get a good look at her currently flat tummy. A gentle hand situated itself over her bellybutton. Mommy loves you darling!

\---

He smiled in the corners of his mouth in anticipation of the wife who was testing in their bathroom. A squeal of excitement drew his attention. He was eager to know if it was good news! Sollux wanted a baby girl. He sat up as his wife came to sit by him, a positively pink stick in her little hand. She held it up proudly for him to see. He smiled at it with nothing short of elated joy. He couldn’t handle the swell of love that came over him. He watched her examine her adorable stomach. He touched it with all the tenderness used with a newborn. Daddy loves you sweetheart!

\---

For worse:

She sat quietly staring at the lake, letting the silent tears roll down her flushed cheeks. Arms came from behind her, pulling her into an embrace. Aradia let herself be pulled. She wanted to stop feeling, but she knew that was the wrong thing to do. She felt how empty and hollow her once blossoming stomach was now. More tears came with restored vigor. How could she live through this? She wouldn’t have tried if she knew their baby girl wouldn’t have made it. She was clutching onto the ‘would be’ father for dear life. Goodbye baby Solaria. We love you so much.

\---

He stood quietly behind his grieving wife, staring out at the lucid lake. He draped his arms around her, as much for his comfort as hers. Sollux let himself cry. He didn’t want to be silent. He knew letting it out was the best thing to do. He felt his broken love trembling with her quiet sobs over her recovering womb. He tried to keep from sobbing. What can he say to her? He didn’t have words to express how much he wanted to take this pain away from her. All he could do was lean into her to help support her portion of their shared ocean of grief. Enjoy heaven baby Solaria. We miss you already.

\---

For richer:  

She couldn’t stop looking at the large numbers on the tiny sheet of paper. This amount of money was beyond their wildest dreams. A raise at her job as a psychiatrist wouldn’t even come close to this kind of money. Aradia choked on her dry throat looking at it. What were they going to do with all this money if her husband really did agree to sell his patent to Apple? They could afford a house; start that business they’ve been dreaming of. She looked at him wondering how much this would change their lives and whether it would be a good change.

\---

He hadn’t stopped looking at the numbers on the tiny post-it-note since he handed it to her. This was beyond what he ever thought he would make in several years. All his time studying and freelancing his own software was finally going to pay off. Sollux couldn’t help but feel proud of himself. Was he really about to sell his first complete program to Apple? If he did, they could live in a real home, start the little shop they wanted to get in retirement.  His wife looked at him with bewildered eyes and he wondered why she was looking at him like that.

\---

For poorer:

She held the phone in her shaking hand trying to dial 9-1-1. The only numbers she could force out were her husband’s speed dial emergency number. This was an emergency though. Someone had broken into their shop and stolen everything. Aradia felt like tears. They hadn’t set up an insurance plan yet so she just couldn’t bring herself to dial the other number. They couldn’t recover enough to pay off that financial burden. They were going to lose their dream shop. She told her husband the horrible news and he rushed over. The first words out of his mouth were not words but a relieved hug.

\---

He tried to hold the phone steady as he quickly stuffed away his laptops and legal pads in hidden places. He wished his wife had called the authorities before him, but he was so glad she was okay enough to even dial. He knew they were going to lose their dream shop from this. Sollux felt so thankful. He might be losing the shop but it was nothing compared to the thought of losing his adoring wife. This incident would put them well into dept. When he got to the ransacked shop he was at a loss of words. He simply held his wife thanking God she was still alive.

\---

In sickness:

She stared at her melancholy gown clad figure in the dim lit mirror; white tiles formed a backdrop of sterilization. Her arms looked painfully jagged; every joint jutting out like her pale skin would tear if she moved too quickly. Aradia had always wanted to be skinny. But sickness had robbed her of the pleasure. Thin teal veins were easily visible beneath the ashen paper of her arms. She rubbed them, trying to sooth their ache. How long had it been since her last dose? Every cell in her body screamed out for the relief of drugged numbness, dreamless sleep.  

\---

He stared through the window at his dying wife in her dim lit room; purple bruises formed a sensation of fear in him. Her arms looked like the frail bones of a turkey; each one was a wishbone that could grant no wishes. Sollux only wanted to be with his wife. But cancer has separated him from her. A bouquet of twelve red roses was visibly wilting from fatigue in his right hand. He held them up to the window waiting patiently for her to notice. How long had it been since she first looked in the mirror? Every fiber of his heart cried out for the forgiveness of her smile, even for a moment.  

\---

In health:

She ran a hand through his chestnut hair, thick with wavy tufts. When she tapped his nose it wiggled liked a rabbit. She couldn’t help but burst into laughter. Aradia loved watching him sleep. Her little honey bee. She looked up at the fluffy white clouds above their little picnic. A summer breeze blew her hair into her face. She giggled. Something on her lap stirred. Two different eyes were staring up at her, pastel blue and golden brown. Those eyes were so handsome. Honey bee smiled at her and that was all the invitation she needed. She leaned over and gave him some mouth to mouth honey.

\---

He moved his eyes little under closed lids, enjoying a lazy drift. A feather light touch tapped his flinching nose. He heard the trilling bells of laughter. Sollux loved hearing her laugh. His radiant red flower. He sniffed a little fighting back a sneeze from having his nose teased. A summer breeze tickled it until he sneezed. Someone giggled. He shook it off and opened his eyes. Two large chocolate eyes were beaming at him, full of happiness. Those eyes were so beautiful. Radiant flowers can never resist his pollination smile. He opened his mouth as she let him lick the pollen from her soft lips.  

\---

They both smiled at each other, fingers entwined. Only moments had passed durring their sharred vision. Knowingly, they repeated the last of thier vows . They were in for all of it, the beautiful and the horrible, as long as they were together. 

"Till death do we part."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!^^


End file.
